


Ghost

by Tetyna



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-11 00:03:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3308159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tetyna/pseuds/Tetyna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set at the beginning of DA:I.  Based on the premise that the Warden, a Circle Mage, died killing the Arch Demon.  Cullen is haunted by the ghost of a past love when her double arrives at Haven.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghost

"I know.  It still unnerves me as well."

  
Cullen glanced over his shoulder to find Leliana strolling towards him.  She always managed to catch him off guard. He was convinced she deliberately skulked around in the shadows waiting for the ideal moment to strike.  The perfect Spymaster, indeed.

  
"The resemblance.  It's...uncanny.  We're quite certain?"

   
He tried in vain to keep the hope from his voice.  The lingering ghost of remorse. And loss.

  
Since her arrival at Haven, their visitor had caused quite a stir.  Cassandra was convinced she was behind the tragedy at the Temple.  Grasping at anything - anyone - in vain.  Needing someone to blame.  Cullen and Leliana however...

  
"Positive.  Word arrived moments ago.  She is who she claims to be.  A member of the Trevelyan family from Ostwick."

  
Cullen sighed, falling back against against the cold hard stone of the Chantry wall.  

  
"We knew she couldn't possibly be.  She's dead. Cullen, it's been ten years..."

  
"I know." he replied, rubbing his eyes wearily.

   
Ten years.  Had it really been that long?  He could still see her face as clearly as if it were yesterday.  He could still hear her voice, telling him it was going to be all right, that she was there for him, that she'd make it all okay. She _promised_.

  
He... He had been angry.  Vicious.  Blinded by the rage and the pain that the mages in the Circle had infliced.  His hated boiling over.  In that moment she was just another one of Them.  Someone to be locked up.  Someone responsible for all that had happend.  He couldn't remember the sweet sound of her laughter.  The way her eyes crinkled at the corners when she was particularly focused.  He couldn't remember the way she smelled - sweet, like honeysuckle.  How her cheeks would flush slightly when she passed him in the corrider.  He couldn't remember the warmth of her heart, her kind and gentle spirit.

  
He'd loved her.  Oh, it was wrong, he knew that.  She was his responsibility.  His charge.  To pursue it would have been an abuse of his position - even if she had reciprocated.  But Maker help him, he _wanted_ her.  

  
And then she was gone.  No chance to say goodbye.  No chance to apologise.  Not that he'd realised until now how much he wanted to do just that.  He'd been so terribly angry...

  
"Are you all right?"

  
Cullen shook his head.  An uncharacteristically candid response from him when it came to personal matters.

  
He felt Leliana's hand slip into his, squeezing gently.

  
"I miss her too.  But she didn't walk out of the Fade to save the World a second time.  Let her rest."

  
Let her rest.

  
Maker,  if only he could.  
  



End file.
